Magicians
by KurosakuMitsuki
Summary: As the world became a more stressful place, some people went crazy. Crazy intelligent and talented. So talented that they were granted with a power to use magic. But everything comes with a price. This magic is nothing like your regular cards with doves.
1. Prologue

Modern Humans are constantly under the stress of living. They try hard to learn and survive by starting out to learn how to crawl to learning what numbers are to calculus to college and then finally working their butts off to make some money. So much they want to just escape into watching a drama, a show, or a movie, reading an interesting book or just sleeping to enter their world of dreams…

After many years of facing harsh reality and escaping into their little worlds, humans had learned magic. Magic that seems like it really is magic, but deep inside all of them know. The magic in front of them is full of deception and mind tricks, but either way they didn't mind because to them it was a small miracle.

However, as people became more and more fond of the relaxing part of their lives, they tried harder and harder to protect their little haven. To the point that they would murder. Their greed for keeping their happiness safe is all that mattered to them and humans started to get more and more aware of the fact that their imagination could literally take them anywhere. No matter where that was.

As a product of realization, people who were the most creative, intelligent, and astounding or in other words plain mad became what we call magicians. Not the magicians with the cards, the doves, and the top hat, true magicians… and of course Kudo Shinichi unconsciously became one the day he first saw a person die in front of him. His first case, his chance to finally show his deductive skills which he only showed while reading mystery novels and dramas. Unfortunately, Kudo Shinichi had no wish of becoming one. However Fate had decided that it wasn't his place to say. For he who was the best detective of Tokyo had to become a magician. He would have become a magician in the end anyways. After this case he meets up with a case every day for the rest of his life, constantly seeing people's death and ugly hearts of people. Even he would crash sooner or later and become one. One of us, the magicians or as other stupid humans call us "The Mad Ones"

But those stupid humans are the mad ones. It's because of them we were born. But Kudo Shinichi would be the key to end all of our suffering. Kudo Shinichi will never let anyone hurt. Kudo Shinichi also realized this subconsciously. And so he became. Became the magician that went against his logical brain, because that was his cost in exchange for still being sane, having a brilliant mind and magic, he had to give up his childhood friend, his humanity, and solve all of the cases he come across. If not, Kudo Shinichi would slowly become insane.

It was like this for all of the other magicians too. They were all so intelligent and talented that they all are on the verge of going mad. Going mad with their special abilities until they ceased to exist…

Kuroba Kaito or Kaitou Kid was also a magician. However he was the sane (right?) type of magician. The one with the cards and the doves, kind of playful magician, the one that produced small miracles. Kuroba Kaito almost became one as well, except in his mind he always had his family, his friends and innocent people in his mind. The one thing that made him "sane". Kudo Shinichi also cared about civilians and his friends and family; however unlike Kuroba Kaito he constantly saw the bad side of people. And it was overwhelming.

When these two magicians meet, one of miracle magic, and one of madness magic, no one expected it. Not even the two boys. Kuroba Kaito the one who failed to become but became another, and Kudo Shinichi the one who would eventually become but went against the nature. The only phenomenon between magician and human, one where they embrace both of their lives, the good and the bad along with each other…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kudo Shinichi was in the middle of a dream. A dream from his dear comrades of magicians. _There're three of them this time _Shinichi thought amused. The first one was his friend Hattori Heiji, the second one was Koizumi Akako and the third and final was Haibara Ai. _Great _he thought _this is going to be good. _

Hattori Heiji started to speak. "Yo, Kudo! And we heard you! We're in ur dreams l'st time i checked."

"why are you and why couldn't you just stay out?" said Shinichi irritably

This time Akako stepped in" Kudo san, we're here to tell you that your new price is to find the truth of Kaitou 1412 or Kaitou Kid."

"Ah, you mean that white clad _annoying_ thief? Why did my price change? I thought that my Price was to find the truth of all the murders I come across?"

FInally Haibara stepped in" Kudo-kun, you know as well as we do that if you dont fulfill your price, you'll go insane.** literally. **And sometimes your price changes according to your talent and availability. Your price has been transfered to Hattori-kun full-time." Hattori groaned. Rolleing her eyes she continued," There is one person trying to solve his mystery but that one is a human and in order to find the truth of that one, you need a magician."

Confused Shinichi asked" why?"

Hattori butted in" Because he's a mimic. He uses the magic of regular humans or in other words just plain mind trickery. But for a fake, he's pretty good. Too bad he didn't become one of us though. He would've been a good ally. I mean if he's that good at that kind of magic, he'd probably be good as you with real magic."

Akako elbowed him and said" Anyways Kudo-san, this is your new price. You will get your channeler's "batteries" today by Haibara-san. It'll last for about a year, since this case has been going on for about a decade. As Hattori-san said, since you do have the best magical skill, you should hav time to spare."

Haibara finally ended the whole dream by saying" Kudo-kun, I'll see you in 10 minutes. I'm coming to give you your "batteries" no matter what state your in and don't worry about your old price, I'm sure it will be fine in Hattori san's hands. Also remember that you can't go against your insanity."

At that sour note everyone's expressions darkened considerably and then the dream ended after they said their good byes. Waking up, he murmured "wagatteruyo. wasure wa shineyo. Kaitou Kid, eh?" Remembering what Haibara said, he quickly got dressed and went to the living room with a cup of coffee waiting for her by quickly using magic.

Hearing the doorbell ring, he quickly went to go get the door. As he expected Haibara Ai was standing at his door with her hands holding his channeler's "batteries" He said to come in and have a seat which Haibara obeyed. When they were seated, Haibara handed the "batteries" to Shinichi. Saying his thanks he put it in his chaneller or his tranquilizer watch that he used as Conan. The "batteries" in his case were actual watch battery shaped "batteries".

The identity of all magicians are crazed people. Crazed for their obsession of whatever they excel in, hope to achieve, or just want to know. After turning into Edogawa Conan and turning back due to magic, his obsession is to find the truth and bring the damn black organization to justice. Haibara Ai is obsessed with science and also wants the organization to justice. According to their objects of obsession the crazed are given an opportunity to keep their sanity by other Magicians. Using channelers, the user can transfer their meantal overflow into magic and the channeler has to be something with an emotional connection to the user to counter the mental connection. In order to power these connectors there are "batteries". They can be anything but something that matches the channeler. Without batteries the channelers don't work and the user goes back to insanity.

Haibara became a magician when her sister died. Her sister was the last straw and the one who turned her into a magician was none other than Vermouth. After giving Sherry enough batteries for her channeler which is her sister's bracelet, the batteries being many identical charms that can last for about 20 years. After she escaped and found Edogawa Conan, seeing that he was already insane for a while turned him into a magician. Even so he had to learn to use his magic for a full year before being able to turn back to his original self.

Now that he had changed his batteries, he asked" what does Kaitou Kid have anything to do with curing my obsession?" Haibara eyed him warily and answered" He's also involved with the BO and he holds a murder case as well. I thought it would interest you."

Surprised with her answer he slowly pulled his face into a smirk. "Well then, that sounds interesting. So how is your price turning out? How are you going to cure all of us?"

That was Haibara Ai's price from Vermouth, to find a cure for magicians who have lost their suppliers for their channelers and go back to their crazed states. Her first experiment is currently Kudo Shinichi. Her way to cure him was to either A- find a continuous distraction, B- find him a love interest , or C- Let him continuously solve murders until Japan's criminals are to damn scared to commit anymore crimes.

She tried C so she decided to change it to A. After Discussing it with Akako just a regular witch and Hattori who is also a magician, she decided Kaitou KID was the best answer. Explaining this to him, she noticed his face becoming more and more dark with obliviousness.

Shinichi finally put his hand up and said" You know what? Let's just stop there. I have to go to school soon"

Looking up to him she smiled" alright. Tell me what happens after you face KID. I want to see what happens when the best magicians go against each other and of course you are going to use magic this time. You don't have to pretend your a normal human anymore. Not that you ever were" she finished smirking.

Rolling his eyes he said "Spare me. and I guess I should huh? Well I'm going to be late so see you later Haibara." Saying their farewells, they went their seperate ways...


End file.
